The Incredible Courage
by Darkfanboy19
Summary: Based on the Marvel Movie "The Incredible Hulk". Courage was used as an experiment by the military and it turned him into a ravage beast when he gets too stressed out. Now on a mission to find a cure, he must avoid the military and hopes to destroy the beast inside before they turn it into a weapon. Special guest stars: The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter and Samurai Jack.
1. Looking for a Cure

**The second entry to the Marvel Cinematic Universe in PPGD form.**

**I don't own anything. The story and the characters belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

**Darkfanboy Productions Presents**

**A Darkfanboy Story**

**Starring Courage the Cowardly Dog as**

**"The Incredible Courage"**

The experiment begins at the Megaville University.

**Also starring General Specific**

A pink dog is strapped to a chair by scientists with sweat coming down from his head. While a machine scanner goes around his head. The spectators that are watching are General Hatrick "Thunderbolt" Specific and the family Baggs. The wife Muriel looks at her dog as he nervously gives her a wink.

**With Sensei Jack**

The scanner goes around the dog named Courage and when it does, the machine goes critical.

**and Katz**

The danger button continues to beep while the scientist attempt to maintain control. But it was too late. Courage eyes start to die down in green color and a large hulking monster colored in purple emerges. He destroys the machine and grabs the scanner, and then tosses it at the window where the spectators are. General was shocked in horror by this as purple monster attacked the scientists, killing them perhaps. The monster then stared down at the wounded Muriel, but Eustace, he was crushed by the scanner that the monster threw. The government agents then tried to stop him by shooting at him, but the monster violently pushes aside the General and he breaks the agents back and throws him through a window. The General crawls away weakly but looks back at the monster and pleads for mercy. The monster then roars very loud and flees from the site.

**And also starring Bubbles**

A day later, Courage visited Muriel at the hospital but it was too late to say goodbye, because she was dead after succumbing to her injuries. Courage places his hands on his face in depression for what happened to her. Then General Specific came in and torments Courage for what HE did to Muriel. He accuses him of being a monster and all Courage could do was flee while Specific filed an arrest order on Courage.

There have been news that people said they saw a purple monster flee out of Megaville University. Others say they saw it killed several scientists in the building.

General Specific tries to keep a record of where Courage might be.

**Based on the cartoon "Courage the Cowardly Dog"**

He enlists an order for package at Wakeman Mechanics for weapons to take down this monster.

**Also based on the movie "The Incredible Hulk"**

Also as the search goes on, a direct order from Director Fowler was sent from SHIELD to capture and contain Courage. Every soldier is looking around the world for this monster inside Courage. But General Specific doesn't to kill it.

**Loosely based on the web-comic by Bleedman**

He wants to replicate the monster and use it as a weapon for the United States Army.

**A Fanfiction written by Darkfanboy19**

All of those memories go back in time and out of Courage's head.

He is now seen quickly waking up from a completely horrid nightmare. He gets up from his shoe box and stretches. "What do I do?" He mopes as he suffers the loss of his family. "What do I do?" The family that died in his hands.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Looking for a Cure**

_**Days without incident: 158**_

In South America, Brazil where Courage is currently living in to hide away from the army. The streets are filled with shops, kids and motorcycles. Courage just lives in a small apartment up top the hills as he holds onto a locket given to him by Muriel. He sighs.

Inside he cooks up a meal, he has a pet blue mouse that watches him from time to time. Courage was making his own dish and frying it up in a pan. He stirs the diced onions and gives some to his mouse as a taste test. He then watches TV to find what's good on. He flips from channel to channel and stops to watch "Pound Puppies" but in Brazilian audio. He grabs a book while he watches and reads it. He reads a book about how to control stress. Courage had a problem about being afraid at situations he finds himself in and was never brave enough to cope it. He looks at the TV and sees how brave the dogs are in that show and puts down his book to go out.

He puts on a red hood and runs down from the street, passing motorbikes and civilians.

He attends a martial arts academy to learn how to fight and control stress.

[There are many ways to control anxiety.]

He sits down with his master as he shows him.

[Here.] He points to his chest. [Emotion. You must ease the stress down by breathing.]

He demonstrates some breathing exercises to him and he does the same. The master then does stomach exercises which unfortunately Courage is incapable of.

"In order to control your stress and anxiety problems, you must make your body control it."

He demonstrates to Courage so he slaps the dog across the face. Courage breathes while the master slaps him again. Nothing is making Courage excited so what does the master do? He takes out a freaky, scary mask and faces Courage with it while saying the phrase.

[BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!]

This makes Courage want to scream but he keeps it to himself by breathing and controls his anxiety for the first time.

Later on in the day, Courage works at a bottling plant called 'King of Popsoda'. The plant was shipping sodapops in bottles while the workers work tirelessly. Courage volunteers as a worker and technician. Just then a malfunction occurs and the boss yells out for Courage in Portuguese. Courage understanding the language goes up to the stairs and fixes the problem in the wires of the remote to operate a conveyer belt. He does so successfully and the man thanks him. He also tells him how great it is to have such an honest working dog like him to have around. Courage respects that as he puts the handle bar back on the remote. The boss pats him on the back while saying [Keep up the good work.] but apparently it distracted him and he cuts himself. A bit of his red mutated blood falls through the grate while divides into two and falling into one of the bottles.

This freaks Courage out and yells in Portuguese to stop the conveyer belt. He runs down the stairs while saying "Stop the machine!" and runs down to where his blood dripped. The workers stop working and Courage goes to the spot where his blood fell. He wipes it off with a paper towel and signals the other guys to continue working. [Okay. Start now.] He said and they begin to work again. Courage may have acquired his blood but what he doesn't know is that missed the other drop and it is in a bottle. The machine then pours soda in the bottle and the blood becomes apart of it. They are shipping it off to the USA.

After work, Courage was wiping his hands with a towel and sees a beautiful young lady being harassed by a ridiculously small duck with a French accent.

[Come on, Madame, let's get busy.]

[Stop it, Le Quack! You're annoying me.]

[Yet, here I stay. I want to show you a good time, Madame.]

[Stop calling me that. I am not your 'Madame'.]

[Stop working then. Let's have a good time.]

[Get lost, Le Quack!]

He gets agitated and grabs her arm. [You will have a good time with me!]

Courage intervenes. [Hey! Leave her alone.]

Le Quack enraged, goes up against Courage and shoves him. [Piss off, stupid dog! This doesn't concern you!]

[Don't make me hungry.] Courage said.

Le Quack is confused of what he said.

[You wouldn't like me when I'm... hungry?]

Le Quack charges at him. [I will peck your head!] But Courage dodges.

[Hey!] Yelled the boss up on the balcony. [Lunch break! No fighting! Fighting and you're fired.]

Le Quack goes past Courage and spits on his foot in disgust. [Filthy dog.]

Courage then looks back at the poor lady who stares at him for he did and walks off.

* * *

On his way home, Courage sees his mail courier and walks up to him.

[Are you the one he calls Mr. Pink?]

[What's it to you?]

He gets out a package. [This is... what he sent for you.] He brings out the package and give it to Courage and sees it's from his friend and helper by the name 'Mr. Fox.' He smiles and gives his courier a hug.

[Thank you, my friend.]

Courage then runs back home.

Inside, Courage tells his pet mouse that this is ticket out of here. He gets out his computer laptop, from under his bed and puts up a communication dish to transmit a signal. He opens up the laptop and goes to 'typeTalk' where he communicates with a friend on the line.

**Mr. Fox, are you there? - Mr. Pink**

**Mr. Pink, my mysterious friend. Good to hear from you.  
****Did you get the package? - Mr. Fox**

**Yes. - Mr. Pink**

**At long last!  
Is it a red and blue flower? - Mr. Fox**

Courage looks at the flower and types back.

**Yes it is. - Mr. Pink**

**Make sure you use a high dosage.  
Good luck. :) - Mr. Fox**

Courage snips some of the petals off the flower and into the pot. He mixes it up with a stick while his mouse friend watches. He then shakes it up like a milkshake and pours the green liquid into a test tube. He looks at the test tube in satisfaction and pulls out a pointy needle. He pricks himself. "OW!" He yelps after doing so and dips his blood onto a card. He then adds the liquid in the blood and Courage looks into the microscope for the results. The purple cells in his blood appear to be disappearing much to the amusement of Courage, however they appear again and grow even more, breaking the microscope lens. He pulls back from the scope and sighs in sadness. He goes back to talk his friend.

**Another failure. - Mr. Pink**

**How much did you use? - Mr. Fox**

Courage looks at the flower and all of it's petals are gone.

**All of it. - Mr. Pink**

**Then it's time to meet up. - Mr. Fox**

Courage resents that.

**Not safe. - Mr. Pink**

**Living with Gamma radiation is not safe.  
Stop chasing flowers.  
Send me a blood sample and I will see what I can do.  
Can't help if you let me. - Mr. Fox**

Courage takes a look at his photo of Muriel while thinking about. He later inserts a needle to his arm and injects some of his blood and pours it into the tube. He then puts the tube of blood in a package. He then mails it off to Mr. Fox by the mail carrier and goes back home to wait again.

* * *

Over at the Secret Military Base in Virginia, General Specific is reviewing the notes given to his secretary.

"Here's something a little interesting." She told him. "Possible Gamma sickness, Milwaukee."

A guy opens a fridge and reaches out for a bottle of sodapop. He opens it and drinks it. _"A man drank a bottle of King of Sodapop. Guess it had a bit more kick than usual."_

"Wow." He said before dropping the bottle and it smashes to the ground.

"Where was this bottled in?"

"At a bottle factory in Brazil."

General Specific gets on the phone and calls up. "Private? Get our agency people looking for a pink furry dog in Brazil. Tell them no contact and if he even sees them, he's gone."

* * *

Over at the Air Base in Florida, a plane touches down for landing. General Specific exits upon landing and walks up to his friend, Private Public. He then salutes him.

"I found the best man for you, General. He's the best I could find."

"Cut the crap out, Public, who is he?"

A helicopter touches down to the field and out comes a long legged red feline.

"They call him Katz. Born in Russia, raised in England. They say he has a twisted personality."

"Well, twisted is what I like about my soldiers."

They board the plane and head for Brazil. Inside are the soldiers looking disturbingly at Katz. He tries to amuse.

"Well, go on. No need to be so weirded out by my facial muse." Katz said.

"Put a sock in it, Kitty Kat." Specific said. "This target is like no other. He is a pink dog, with a black spot on his flank. You see him, you take him in."

"Is he a fighter?" Katz asked as he looks at the picture of Courage.

"All you need to know is that he is a fugitive from the US Military who stole it's secrets." General continued to explained. "He is also in the implicated in the deaths of two scientists, one military officer, an Idaho state trooper and two Canadian hunters, so don't wait to see if he is a fighter. I want you to stand down when you find him and when something happens do not engage. Tranq him and bring him back."

Katz nodded his head in understanding.

* * *

Back in Brazil, the pink dog is asleep in his shoe box but cannot sleep because of the nightmares of the incident that occurred and the death of his family. He wakes up to a beeping noise of his laptop. He walks up to it and communicates with his friend again.

**Good news. The preliminary test show positive Gamma reduction. - Mr. Fox**

Courage is surprised.

**Will it cure me? - Mr. Pink**

**Yes. - Mr. Fox**

Courage puts on a smile.

**But... I need more data. - Mr. Fox**

Courage's smile turns into a frown.

**Exposure levels,  
Gamma concentration,  
Cell saturation. - Mr. Fox**

Courage then looks in sadness and types.

**I don't have the data. - Mr. Pink**

**Where is it, then? - Mr. Fox**

Courage gets an idea.

**HOME.**

It's back in Megaville he suspects. He then closes the laptop and packs his things to leave tomorrow.

* * *

Later on that night, a military van was driving up the road. Inside is General Specific and Private Public. And outside are field troopers, among them is Katz as they locate Courage. They tranq the barking dogs to keep them quiet and it wakes up Courage in his room, figuring out that they found him.

"At ease men." Specific radioed them. "Make sure you check for Gamma levels."

They all scan the area with Gamma detectors and eventually find the door to his home. They attempt to squeeze a long mini camera to see who's in there. The blue mouse walks up to the camera and sniffs at it.

"Get that damn rodent out of here." Specific said.

They pull the camera back and stick plastic explosive on the door to break it open. They go back and trigger the explosives, sending the door down to the ground. They move in at the shoebox and shoot tranqs at it. They remove the blanket to see that Courage is gone. Katz phones in on General S.

"He's not here."

He then hears something clatter outside.

Courage is dangling from a blanket rope and comes across an open window with a lady who was naked and in robes. She screams upon his sights and he tells to keep it quiet.

Katz rushes to the window and sees that Courage is not on the wall.

He is inside a room, calming the lady. To his surprise it is the same lady he defended earlier.

Katz makes a conclusion to his troops. "He's on the ground." They both run out of the apartment.

Courage exits the lady's home and thanks her. She watches him go off. Courage is now trying to flee from the military who are high-tailing on him. Courage enters street grounds and is spotted by Katz and his forces. He tries to act incognito with his red hood but they see through his disguise and chase after him. Courage in return attempts to flee from them. Courage runs as fast as he could with Katz and his squad on his tail. Courage runs past a basketball court and gets hit by a ball, but continues running. He is followed by Katz' squad in which the people scatter away. Courage tries to move as fast as he could but is pointed by Katz who is ready to take a shot at him but escapes his sight. Courage goes through laundry towels, followed by soldier who incidentally trips to the edge of the rooftop and falls to the ground. Courage continues evading them on roof, while being followed by another trooper who attempted to shoot a tranq at him. Courage then jumps off the roof and lands in a haystack to lose his sights. The trooper continues running while Courage sneaks away from him. He continues to run but stops to notice that his heart is pumping fast. He is then confronted by the van and out comes General Specific who glares at Courage. He makes off again and Specific orders to go around behind him. Courage continues running again through an abandon area and out into the streets again. He leans over to a box of Cola bottles and pants heavily. He feels his pulse and it's beating like crazy. He calms himself down and lowers the anxiety by breathing. Katz then entered the area with his gun out and looks for Courage through the crowd. He thought to himself not to lose the pink dog. He then sees Courage taking a breather and aims his gun at him. Courage gets up and sees Katz about to fire but flees into the crowd again. This angers Katz even more and chases him again. He sees Courage going down to a crowded street and chases him there. Upon running again, Courage unknowingly bumps into Le Quack and sees he's got big duck friends. He turns to Courage in anger.

[You! Stupid Dog!]

Courage grunts in frustration.

[Payback time.]

He throws a punch at him but he dodges and pushes his duck friend aside and keeps running. Le Quack and his boys chase him. Courage then runs back to the 'King of Popsoda' factory and hides there.

Le Quack caught up and hears the clatter inside the factory. He goes under the lock chains of the door and pursues Courage.

Katz appears on a rooftop and saw where Courage went. "Where did he go?" Specific called.

"Target acquired." Katz replied.

Inside, Courage runs to the locker room and is panting at an exhilarating rate. He tries to keep his anxiety down until he heard Le Quack and his boys coming in.

[Where are you, dog?]

He peeps to see the silhouette shadows of Le Quack and his boys searching for him.

Courage takes his head out of their sights and tries to calm down before running off to hide from them again.

Meanwhile, the army is still looking for Courage and is searching for him inside the bottling chamber. Katz enters and tries to find him.

Courage runs to another hiding spot while also Le Quack searches for him.

Courage then opens a door to his exit but is suddenly confronted by Le Quack himself as he opens.

[Hey, dirty dog! There you are!]

Courage tries to escape but is cut off from the other side.

[Now I hurt you, freaking mutt!]

Courage dodges the punches thrown by Le Quack and jumps over him. He is then grabbed from behind by one of his friends. The other takes off his bag and throws it down to a level. Courage tries to get it back but is pushed back to an barbed fence and is pinned there. The military hears the sound and move towards it and so does Katz.

[Not so tough now, doggy.] Le Quack said to the pinned Courage as he was about to torture him. [You thought you could get away but you can't.]

The army moves into their positions as ordered by Specific.

Courage tries to tell Le Quack about his condition.

[Listen. You have to listen! Guys are coming. Me, scared! Very bad! Stay away!]

[You think I should be afraid of you, scaredy dog?] He laughs and then he swings a punch to his face.

The army gets into position and the sniper does so too. He aims at Courage but also aims at one of Le Quack's friends. The translation on his visor is heard. "You scared doggy?" General hears this in shock.

Courage spots the sniper behind Le Quack. "Oh no." He said and he starts breathing uncontrollably.

Le Quack laughs. [You are so stupid!] He punches his stomach. [Pathetic dog!] He punches across his face and it sprays blood. [Little bitch!] He throws the last punch at him but is blocked by Courage's hand. Le Quack looks at Courage's face who is clenching his teeth as his heart rate beats very fast until it finally hits 200. It was then, his eyes change from black to angry green.

Specific's men was still looking for Courage until they were greeted by a flying Le Quack who smashes through a glass room and hits a wall. He slides off and passes out, not before saying "Ooh la laaaa...".

Le Quacks boys down at Courage who begins transforming. His arms enlarge, so do his legs and his tail goes puffy, his fur becomes solid and the black spot on him turns green. His whole body grows large and becomes muscular. Le Quack's boys are awestruck as the pink monster that was Courage roars at them. They scream and attempt to flee.

Katz hears the roar, seeming to be abnormal. He heads for his group.

The ducks try to escape but one of them gets grabbed from the dark by a large pink hand and his glasses gets left behind. Katz caught up as the last duck raced past him. The army also finds him and it's walking around the silo tanks.

"General! We got a bogey of some sort."

"THAT IS THE TARGET!" Specific yelled. "Use every tranquilizer you got! DO IT NOW!"

They do so, they shoot the tranq bullets at him but they just bounce off onto the ground like it was rubber. The monster then turns to his attackers who have ceased fire and become a bit nervous. The monster charges at them through the silos and they try to escape.

Katz using his scope aim at the monster, sees that the monster has grabbed the two soldiers. Katz and the army fire their weapons at the monster who responds by throwing one of the soldiers, which narrowly hits them, at a control panel. The panel short-circuits and the conveyers are activated leaving most of the bottles to the ground due over flowing.

Katz and his forces continue to fire bullets at the creature who walks around aimlessly. But none of their bullets have even made a dent in him. Katz becomes frustrated and goes up on higher level to get a better vantage on him. He walks up to the catwalk as his vantage point.

They continue to fire but then one of the soldiers pulls out a flash-bang and tosses it to him. It stops right under his feet and it explodes into a mist, revealing a silhouette of the monster. Katz still keeps his aim on the monster while the soldiers keep their guards up. The monster then growls and suddenly, a large silo is pushed forward to the soldiers and it chases them. The silo does damage to the catwalk in which Katz shoots from at the target while dodging the damage. The silo chases the remaining soldier but he fails to dodge it and the monster smashes the silo to a wall and it splatters a lot of green soda around the place. Katz was left dazed from that but gets up again with his gun armed and follows the leaving monster.

He fires more rounds at him to get his attention. The monster felt the impact of the bullets and turns to Katz. He reveals his face that looks similar to Courage, only he's not fearful this time, he is fearsome. He then quickly grabs a forklift and hurls it towards Katz who barely avoided it, destroying half of the catwalk. Katz pulls himself up and watches as the monstrous version of Courage grabs another forklift and smashes through the wall to his escape.

The general freaks out when they lost him. "NO! NOOO!" He shouted.

Katz could not believe his eyes of what he had just witnessed.

Courage's fearsome roar then echoes over the hills as he escapes through the jungle.

* * *

Later on that night. General Specific and Private Public look through the apartment Courage was in and discover some things. Katz then comes in with the bag that was on Courage earlier.

"He had this thing on when he bolted." Katz said and Specific looks through it's contents. Katz looks through too and finds a picture of Courage's family. He does not know who they are and shows it to Specific. "Is this his family?" He asked.

Specific looks at the photo and becomes sadden. He then changes his expression.

"They are no longer a factor. They're deceased. Now he's alone. And wants to be alone." Specific said as he walked over to the window and sees the rope Courage climbed down on. Katz then talks to Specific about the monster.

"Sir... Forgive me. But... does anybody want to explain to me what happened down there?" Specific gives a sadden look. "He didn't lose us and he was not alone. Okay. And... and something happened. Something BIG happened, sir. Something hit us when we tracked him." Specific kept giving him weird looks and that irritates him. "It... IT THREW A FORKLIFT TRUCK LIKE IT WAS A GODDAMN SOFTBALL!" He screamed and Specific looked toward the window. "It's the most powerful thing I've ever seen."

"Well, it's gone now." Specific said.

"Well... Whatever it is... this dog knows about it. When I find him... I am gonna put my claw down his throat and s-"

"That was the dog." Specific suddenly interrupted and Katz is left speechless. "IT was the dog."

"You'll have to explain, sir." Katz said.

"No I don't. You've done a good job." He starts to leave. "Pack up and get our men on the plane. We're going home. To Megaville."

Katz is left without words but also craves vengeance on Courage. They know where he'll go next. To Megaville... the City of Heroes.

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	2. Home's Where the Heart Is

**The Incredible Courage**

**Chapter 2: Home's Where the Heart Is**

* * *

Time passes and morning comes. In the Central American jungle, Courage is seen unconscious near a waterfall and flowing river. He slowly gets up and feels his head. He shakes it a bit and groans in pain. He did not remember what happened last night and weakly walks out of the scene.

_**Days without incident: 1**_

Courage walks out of the jungle and finds a road. He then sees a truck coming by. He remembered seeing a truck like that in his time and raises his hand up. The truck pulled over to him and limped toward it.

[Can you help me.] Courage spoke to the driver at the window.

[I don't speak Portuguese.] He said.

Courage becomes confused and speaks Spanish. [Where am I?]

[In Guatemala. I'm going to the next town.]

[Please. Help me.] Courage begged and the driver offered to let him in.

[Get in.]

Courage hops in and the driver puts a towel over him so he couldn't catch a cold. They then drove off.

[I never seen a dog who speaks Spanish before. Where are you off to?]

[Home.]

* * *

The plane touches back down to the Central Air Base.

General Specific and Katz walk together through the doors and down the hallway as they converse.

"I've run into some bad situations on crap missions before, sir. I've seen good men go down because someone didn't let us know what we were walking into. And we pick ourselves up and move onto the next one, because that's what we do. But this? This is a whole new level of weird. I don't feel inclined to step away from it. If you want to take another crack at it? I want in." Specific keeps giving looks while he listens. "And with all due respect, you should look into building a team of highly trained soldiers that are prepped and ready to fight, because if that thing shows up again... you're going to have a lot of professional tough guys pissing in their pants... sir."

* * *

Over at Mexico. Some kids were playing and then they saw Courage walking up the hill all weak and limp. He couldn't afford another trip because he has no money.

He is next seen acting like a beggar for coin out in the market. He holds his hands out while he sits his head down. Eventually one of the kids drops some coins in Courage's palm and looks up.

He then spends some coin in the market to buy clothes. He buys a hat and a hood his size. A sure fire way to stay incognito.

He then takes a nap by the street and wakes up after hearing gunshots from his dream. He gasps only to see a car driving around the corner. He then gets up and starts to walk again.

The little pink dog treks over the hills as he makes his path over to Megaville.

* * *

Back at HQ. Katz is sitting down by General Specific's office and the man himself comes out to bring Katz along with him. He and Katz enter the armory and talk.

"Let me empathize that what I'm about to tell you is very sensitive to both me personally and the Army." They walk past weapons that are upgraded and high tech. Some are even from Wakeman Mechanics. "You are aware that we have an infantry weapons development program and during WW2 they initiated the sub-program for bio-tech force enhancement."

"The Super Soldier?" Katz asked.

"It's actually an alien DNA based serum concocted by extra terrestrial scientists. Simply putted... they called it the Omnitrix Serum. 'The Ultimate Alien' program they called it. But I've dusted it off and made some major progress in the project. They're trying to train the army better. We're trying to make them better." Specific said. "The process of using the dog as an experiment came from one of our oldest and late scientists. She wanted to test it on animals first. Her work was very early phased. It wasn't even weapons applications. She thought she was working on radiation resistance, no one would ever tell her what it was really for. But she was so sure of what she was on to that she used one of her pets as a test dummy, despite fearing for its life. But then something went very wrong... or it went very right. No doubt about it... as far as I'm concerned that whole dog's body is property of the US Army."

"You said she wasn't working on weapons?"

"No."

"But you were trying other things?"

"One serum... made it all very promising."

"So why did he run?"

"He's a stray dog. He's not one of us." Specific begins to walk away but turns back to Katz. "Katz, how old are you? 45?"

"39. Cat years. I'm actually 6 human years old."

"Takes a toll doesn't it?"

"Yes it does."

"So get out of the trenches. You should be a colonel by now with your record."

"No. I'm a fighter. I'll always be one for as long as it takes. Now if I had something like that in my body 10 cat years ago, that'd be someone I could fight."

"I think I can arrange something like that." Specific said to Katz before walking off. Katz then spoke again.

"That scientist you mentioned. What was her name?"

Specific stop and paused for a moment. "Muriel Bagg." He walks off again leaving Katz not so surprised and walks away.

* * *

_Megaville Campus. - Megaville._

**_Days without incident: 17_**

Courage was sitting down on a park bench reading a newspaper and decides to get up and walk to the building.

He enters through the halls and sees there is a security checkpoint line in order to enter. He sees people showing them their IDs as they enter. Courage then sighs sadly and looks for another way to get into the University.

Megaville Campus is actually quite big than you thought it was. It has both elementary, high school and university functions. After moments of aimless wanders, Courage just lay on a tree overlooking many students and many people having the time for themselves. He then looks at the teachers coming out of the building, among them is a gym teacher who is known to the students as Sensei Jack (Samurai Jack). Courage then gets an idea and runs over to the faculty board. He sees a long list of names and which building they are in. He looks the board for a name and he finds it. "Yes!" He exclaimed as he finds the name he's looking for. Miss Meryl, who was Muriel's lifelong friend and she is in building Y3, Elementary.

* * *

Over at Y3, Miss Meryl had a class in session. The class room was filled with ten year old students chatting away and she gets the class attention by clapping her hands and they listen.

"Good morning, class." She said.

"Good morning, Miss Meryl." They said.

"Okay, class... today we have not one but three new students who will be joining us today." She walks up to the door and opens it up to greet someone in. "Okay, Mr. Utonium, you can come in now."

The man known as Professor Utonium comes in with three ten year old girls with him. "Thank you, Miss Meryl. I'm really sorry I'm late, I had a little trouble back at the lab. Girls, say hello to your class adviser, Miss Meryl."

The girl in the middle had red long hair, a big red bow and a pink dress with a bowtie. The girl on the left has black hair and a green dress with a bowtie as well. And the girl on the right has blonde hair with a blue dress and a bowtie. The pink one and the green said "Hi." with the exception of the blue one.

"How sweet. They even have their own colored uniform. Why don't you tell the class your names girls."

Each girl starting with pink, blue and green spoke their names.

"Blossom."

"Bubbles."

"Buttercup."

Courage was outside the classroom climbing to the window. He peaked through to see if Miss Meryl is there. She is.

"Bye, girls. Don't do anything too rough. Especially you, Buttercup." The professor said seeing the girls off.

"Whatever." She said.

"So, girls. Tell the class what you do. What do you three do together?"

The girls then exchange looks at each other.

"We lived in a city called Townsville, where we fought crime and the forces of evil..." Blossom said.

"We kick butt and beat the crap out of monsters and supervillains..." Said Buttercup.

"Best of all, we save the day just before bedtime! Because we are..." Bubbles said.

The girls do their trademark poses. "THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!" They shouted.

The class paused for a moment and then laugh at their silliness. Except for the boy with purple gloves, wears a white lab coat and glasses.

"Oh. *giggles* That is so cute. You even have your own club name." Miss Meryl finds it hard to believe. "All right, now go take your seats."

"But... we save the world... we're superheroes..." Bubbles said sadly.

"Man, this sucks!" Buttercup said in angry defeat.

"Can this day get any worse?" Blossom said as she and her sisters took their seats.

"Okay, class. Let's begin with-" Miss Meryl started talking but then spotted Courage on the window sill who breathed on the window and wrote with his finger 'Meet me outside!' getting her attention. "Is that-?" She was starting to remember Courage but then Courage lost his grip and fell off the sill. Miss Meryl gasped in horror. "Class... I have to go somewhere! Read chapters 6-7 of the great Civil War in your history books while I get back." She told the class while she left.

The class was left confused but all Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup could do is just sit around and wait for the day to pass.

* * *

Outside, Miss Meryl found Courage who is stuck in the bushes and pulls him out. Courage spits out some twigs and looks at Miss Meryl's eyes. "Oh my god... Courage?" Miss Meryl asked. "Is that you?" She looks at Courage eyes who is completely dazed after he fell into the bushes.

Later on, during lunch break. Miss Meryl and Courage have coffee.

"Miss Meryl... I give you my word. Whatever you've heard about me is not true." Courage told her.

"Of course, Courage. I always knew you were still in there." Miss Meryl said. "I heard about the incident five months ago. I know what you're going through. And I'm really sorry... But... Muriel didn't know what to expect."

"She died because of me." Courage lowers his head in guilt.

"No, no... Courage... This wasn't your fault." Courage looks up to her. "Everything happens for a reason."

"I need to find her files within the mainframe. I can't get in without an ID card. Is it okay with you?"

"Are you sure?" Miss Meryl knew what he was on about.

Later on...

Back at the University building. The security checkpoint is still in check and Courage passes through using Miss Meryl's ID card. He walks through the halls to find the computer labs. However it is guarded by a bulky mouse in a security guard outfit. Courage needed a plan. He comes out of hiding dressed up like a pizza delivery guy. The mouse wakes up and sees the little delivery boy.

"Hi... Megaville Pizza Service. Anyone ordered a triple large, think crusted, meat lovers pizza?" Courage asked the mouse who starts smelling the pizza thinking it is good. Delicious even... his mouth waters.

"That is good. But I don't remember ordering any pizza."

"Awww... man! I'm gonna catch wind if I don't collect. You got to let me try." Courage acts out.

"Well, the pizza does smell so good." He sniffs at it. Courage opens it up for him and an entire waterfall comes out of the mouse's mouth. "Tell ya what, kid. I'll buy it."

"Five dollars." He says.

He gives out a five dollar bill to Courage and takes the pizza.

"Thanks, Mr. Mouse." He said walking past him.

"No problem." The mouse said before sitting back down and enjoying his pizza.

Courage walks through the hall and sees the entrance to the computer labs. He walks straight to it and as he passes by the glass windows of the room he envisions it as a memory of before he was subjected into the Gamma pulse experiment. He remembers Muriel and giving her a wink before the green lights go past his eyes and we hear a roar coming out of him. Courage blinks his eyes for a moment and then enters the chamber. He sits down in front of a computer and logs on with Miss Meryl's password and username. After getting in... he moves the mouse cursor to the search tab of the science category. He types in Gamma pulse but the results show no match. Courage becomes shocked finding this out so he types in Muriel's name in. But again... no match results. Heart broken that the data is gone he moves over to the 'typeTalk' thumbnail and calls Mr. Fox.

**Mr. Pink! How goes the search? - Mr. Fox**

Courage was hesitant to type. But goes ahead anyway.

**The data is gone. - Mr. Pink**

**Without it.  
I cannot help. - Mr. Fox**

Courage puts his fingers to his face.

**So what now? - Mr. Fox**

Courage then decides on thing.

**I have to keep moving. - Mr. Pink**

* * *

Courage discards his pizza uniform and then spots the Powerpuff Girls lying on the grassy hill looking at the clouds. Bubbles points her hand out.

"Ooh! Ooh! That cloud looks like a flower!" She said pointing out. "And that cloud looks like a butterfly. And that cloud looks like a-"

"Giant turd." Buttercup said.

"No it doesn't, Buttercup!"

Courage gazes upon the looks of Bubbles as she giggles playfully. He feels something in his heart. He feels... love.

"Man... this is so boring! I wish there was some butt I could kick right now." Buttercup said.

"Now, Buttercup... remember what the Professor said... no rouse housing." Blossom with all of her goodness said.

"Ahem. Excuse me, fellow classmates." The kid with glasses greeted. "On behalf of all of my friends I would just like to express my most sincere apology concerning that little event this morning."

"Apology accepted, get lost, four-eyes." Buttercup said.

"I'm sorry... I don't mean to be rude, but is it true that you three are superheroes?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Buttercup said again.

"You said it out in front of the class yourself didn't you?"

"And no one believe in us." Bubble said. "They think we were making it up."

"Why are you interested in us?" Blossom asked.

"I was hoping maybe you could prove it to me?"

"With pleasure, Mr. Genius boy." Buttercup said as she got up from her spot and stands a few feet from Dexter.

"You're not really gonna hurt me? Are you?" He asked.

"Buttercup, are you nuts? We'll get into trouble if the Professor finds out."

"Don't worry, Blossom. This'll only take a second."

Soon enough every student came across them and watched as they are about to fight. Courage watches too.

"You ready to get your sorry butt kicked, dorkster?" She asked.

"Bring it, sister." He encouraged.

And in a quick stance, Buttercup lifted from the ground and flew right at Dexter. "This one's on me!" She was about to do a roundhouse kick at his face but suddenly a metal hand grabs Buttercup's leg and leaves her dangling like that. "What the?" The metal hand came from Dexter as he summoned a robotic suit to help him in combat.

"Now get ready to face the might of Dexter; Boy Genius!" He flips Buttercup into a spin in the air but she recovers and does a kick to his stomach which pushes him back a bit. Buttercup was about to do it again but Dexter counters and grabs her leg and throws to a tree. "Feel the power of science!"

"Science smience!" She said as she charges again. She does a somersault over him to avoid the attack he just pulled.

He attacks her again and she does another one over him. But this time, Dexter grabs her by the waist and holds her there in the air.

"Hey! Let me go!"

Blossom gets enraged enough to fight back. She charges at Dexter with a highly charged beam and shoots it at him which releases Buttercup from his clutches and drop to the ground. Blossom continues to shoot beams out of her hands in which Dexter guards himself from by using a force field. Dexter then fires a beam at Blossom which knocks her all the way to the gym. She crashes through into the basketball court and gets out of the rubble. She then sees Dexter coming at her but Bubbles intervenes by punching Dexter in the face causing him to fly against the wall.

"How dare you attack my sisters!" She screamed.

"Why you are such a fierce girl you are. Show me something good." He said.

Dexter and Bubbles were in armed combat with Bubbles doing awesome kicks and punches to him but Dexter blocks most of them and grabs Bubbles by the shoulders. He then spins her around like a basketball which makes her dizzy and then slam dunks her into a basket hoop in which case he smashes the glass and the scoreboard goes crazy. The girls were weakened enough, thanks to Dexter's wits.

"I hate to admit this to you, but... You weren't half bad. You really are superheroes."

"Not yet! You haven't seen what the three of us can do." Blossom said as both Bubbles and Buttercup assemble back. "Individually we are outmatched but together we are stronger than you think. Ready, girls!?"

"READY!" They said as they charge up their attacks and go all out on Dexter who shields himself from the impact. This causes a major shockwave to the entire gym and everyone was attracted to it. They all went to see that both the PPG and Dexter are both fatigue.

"That was... pretty impressive." He admitted.

"Is that all you got now, Dexter?" Blossom asked battle ready.

"No... I'm only getting started." He gets up again but then...

"ENOUGH!" Said the man behind them. They turn to see Sensei Jack who witnessed the fight. "Enough of this foolishness. All of you. I want to see you both in my gym tomorrow. We have much to discuss." He walks off. The girls and Dexter knew they were in trouble.

While everyone witnessed their moves, Courage found a likeness to Bubbles. What is it to him? Is it her hair, is it her eyes or is it her cute voice. All of that just made him calm. It will help him sleep at night when not thinking about Muriel's death.

* * *

At night, the campus was empty and no one was around. But Courage managed to find a shoebox underneath a park bench and decided to sleep there for the night. He tucked himself in and tries not to worry about the missing data.

During that night, he hears something snap like a twig and wakes up. He looks up to see if there is anyone outside. He comes out of the park bench to look but no one is around. Courage breathed in calm and out and retired back to his shoebox not before being surprised by a samurai sword that impacted the ground in front of him and gave him a scare.

"You! You're the monster!" Said the shadow. Courage lies on the ground shaking in fear while the shadow who just surprised him pats him on the back. Courage notices this and looks back. "But not the monster you are now." He sees that it's Sensei Jack.

Jack carries him back to his hut near the School Gym and feeds him. He cooks up some meatloaf for him and puts it on a plate.

"Here... You must be hungry after all these months." He said giving the food to Courage.

Courage gladly knew he was a friend and eats some of the meatloaf. "How did you find me?"

"I saw dog marks on the ground in the school. In case you are wondering... dogs are not allowed on school campus." Jack said.

"I saw you yelling at those girls earlier in the afternoon."

"I only asked them to come in... because I saw potential in them. They are the ones."

"Ones for what."

"You will know in the future. Tell me why you are here."

Courage was hesitant to speak. "I came here... Looking for Muriel's data on Gamma Pulse. It's gone."

Jack then got up from his seat and goes over to his little bowl. He opens the lid and pulls out something. A USB drive. He then walks back over to Courage and hands him the drive.

"Is this what you were after?"

Courage realizes it had the data and takes it. "How did...?"

"After the incident, General Specific had the entire University computers delete whatever necessary information that was on regarding Gamma Radiation. I managed to sneak in to the mainframe and contained every bit of data so I could give it to you the next time I see you. Courage, I knew your family. I also knew Muriel. She was a wonderful scientist. I feel partially bad for her unexpected demise."

"Does General Specific know you have this?"

"No. All I know is that Specific has made phone calls to every major weapons company for ordering their stock. All of them, just to take you down. I have no reason why Specific wants to kill you..."

"No, no, no, no, NO! He doesn't want to kill me." Courage explains. "He wants the monster inside me. He has to capture me so he can dissect the thing and make more. He doesn't want to kill it. He wants to replicate it. Make it weapon."

Jack has a horror expression. "Great ancestors above." He said.

* * *

Back at base. General Specific entered a secret vault along with an escort and in it are various supplies covered in tarps. He then finds one covered in a clear tarp and removes it revealing to be the Ultimate Alien Serum. He proceeds to open the hatch by rotating the lever and opening the hatch and pulls it out. He sees a vial with the serum inside and grabs it with a pair of tongs. Specific looks at the serum and smiles evilly.

* * *

Back at the hut... Sensei Jack sets up a bed for him. Courage walks in and tells him.

"I think it's best that I leave early as I can." He said.

"You can't stay?"

"I would love to, but it's not safe for me right now. Do you think it's alright if I borrowed some cash?"

"Of course. Do you have everything you need?"

"Yeah."

"Well, sleep well, my friend. Tomorrow is a new day."

Courage was then in the bed sleeping off of today. He kept thinking about those horrid memories that turned him into a monster and killing Muriel. Then he started thinking about Bubbles who thinks she might be a good friend to him one day. To that, Courage smiled as he closed his eyes and sleep.

* * *

Back at base however... Katz entered the operating room where General Specific and a few doctors were waiting for him.

"I'm only giving you a small dosage. First sign of any side effects, we will stop and your off team until you're straightened out. Agreed?"

"Do your worst, General." Katz said to Specific.

He walked up to the gunnery and looks at the two doctors. "You'll get two types of injections. Two in the deep muscle and others in the bone marrow centers. The bone ones are going to hurt."

They proceed to inject Katz by putting two needles between his neck and giving some of the serum and he feels a bit of slight pain. He then lies on the gunnery and the doctors stick a large needle into Katz' spine which gives him a slight amount of pain but he holds onto it. They proceed to inject the serum and Katz gags a bit but then smiles as he feels the power inside of him.

* * *

It's another school day at Megaville Elementary and back in the hut. Courage slowly wakes up but is woken up in front of some blue eyes and screams.

"PUPPY!" It's Bubbles as she grabs Courage and hugs him tight his eyes pop out and in. "Oh it is sooooo cute!" She then carries Courage over to her sisters and Dexter. "Girls? What do you think of him?"

Bubbles holds Courage over to Buttercup who responds by saying "Stupid dog." She pulls him back and hugs him more. Courage is confused why they are here again. And then Jack enters.

"Now, Bubbles. You know how sensitive Courage is right now." Jack said.

"Oops. Sorry, Sensei. I didn't know."

"I am sorry, Courage, but I told them to come in the morning so I can explain a few things to them." He whispered to him and starts walking around them. "I am sure you both know that fighting in school is a serious offense. Such display of misconduct is something I will not tolerate. However..." As Courage grabs his luggage and prepares to leave. "Since you girls are new here, I will reconsider..." Bubbles then spots Courage leaving the hut. "...deciding your punishments provided it will not happen again." Bubbles quietly followed Courage outside. "I will assign to you a guide, to help you around the school and doing so getting along with your classmates. I will leave Dexter with that responsibility."

"WHAT?" Buttercup sat up on the floor and looked at Dexter.

* * *

Courage walked outside hoping to get to a bus station. But was then surprised by Bubbles who popped out of nowhere and yelled "Peek-a-boo!" Courage dropped to the floor and gets up while Bubbles playfully giggles. "Oh, puppy... You're such a scaredy cat! Oops. I mean, scaredy dog. Hey... where are you going, puppy?"

But just then, Courage pricks his ear up and hears hummers. Bubbles notices this and kneels down. "What's wrong, doggy? Is someone in trouble?" Courage looks around Bubbles and sees military soldiers closing in on him and her.

"Oh no! They're here!" He exclaimed.

"Who's here?" She asked.

Courage then runs off, leaving Bubbles behind. "WAIT! I'm not that scary!" She looks at the fourth wall. "Am I?"

Courage then runs for his life as the military hummers break through the campus grounds and several military troops enter the area. Bursting out from the walls is a tank and inside is General Specific and Private Public. "We have snipers on the ground and hummers coming in, sir." Public said.

"Dammit, I wanna know who jumped the gun!" Specific said.

Courage raced through the courtyard. And the hummers pass the confused Bubbles and she sees them.

Back inside the hut, Jack hears them and so do Dexter and Blossom. "Do they sound like hummers?" Blossom asked Dexter.

"Hey, where's Bubbles?" Buttercup asked.

Jack then quickly gets out his samurai sword. "Whoa, what is that?" Blossom freaked out when she saw the sword.

Jack turned to the group. "Stay here!" He said as he goes out of his hut.

"He's a samurai warrior." Dexter told her and Blossom gives out a weird look.

The troops run out on the courtyard with Katz following them. He runs so fast than before. He takes a shortcut through the railings and window porches. Many students witness what is going on.

"Students... do not be alarmed about the soldiers outside." One of the teachers assured the class.

Katz does amazing parkour and free-running feats as he chases Courage throughout the school and sees him out the distance. He does more feats as the hummers and ground troopers chase him. Courage then enters a school building while Katz gets back on the ground and pursues him.

"Katz, not yet!" Specific called and Katz stops.

Katz then halts the other troops. "Look alive, gentlemen. This could get interesting."

The hummers enter the courtyard followed by Bubbles who flies after them.

While behind, Sensei Jack catches up to them by leaping off the school buildings.

Courage then enters a library and runs through the hall. He runs past a girl who gasps when he saw him coming. He then takes cover behind a book shelf and gets out the USB drive. He looks at it for a moment and fears he will be overwhelmed. He then takes it upon himself and sticks the drive into his mouth. And eats it. He coughs and chokes for a moment. But for the record he successfully consumed and looks up. Hearing the soldiers coming in. "The things I do for love." Courage said before running off again. While the soldiers look around the library for him.

Back at the courtyard... the tank enters the picture but Bubbles flies in front of it to stop.

"HEY! Stop!" She called out. And Specific ordered the driver to stop. "STOP!" She screamed again and the tank stops.

"Sir, why are stopping?" Public asked.

"There's a little girl." He said.

"Don't hurt him! He's just a cute puppy!" Bubbles screamed.

"And I think she's another annoying girl who likes animals." He said again.

"Please! He's not dangerous." Bubbles pleaded again.

"What do we do, sir?" Public asked.

"Run her down." Specific ordered.

"Sir... it's a girl!"

"Yeah... but she's also a freak as well."

Just then Sensei Jack appeared from the air and lands beside Bubbles.

"General Specific! I know you are in there. I wish to talk to you. Come out now!"

Specific gives Jack a mad look and decides to go along with it. He opens the doors to his tank and exits.

"Stay here!" He told Bubbles and walked up to Specific. "What you are doing is insane."

"You can't see this clearly, samurai man, now get the hell out of our way!"

"I won't let you take the dog!" Sensei Jack said but is being aimed at by Public who holds a gun at him.

"Public... lower your gun." Specific said to Public and he does so.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked Jack.

"It is not for me to answer it is for your own safety."

Katz then radioed him. "We found the dog! He entered the bridge."

"Do not engage! Repeat: Do not engage!" He replied and looks toward the interior bridge.

Courage entered the bridge but gets blocked off by a group of soldier who close the doors on him. Courage runs back but gets blocked out again from the other side. He is now trapped.

Blossom and Buttercup fly to where Jack and Bubbles are.

Courage then freaks out on how to get out of here.

"Target in sight, sir." A group of soldiers cover the area and prepare their smoke launchers.

Specific then makes the order. "Put two canisters in there with him!"

They shoot two canisters through the glass and they emit smoke. Covering the area. Courage tries hold his breath from the smoke.

Bubbles gets worried about this and flies over to him. Specific sees this and orders his men. "Shoot her down."

One of the soldiers gets out a rocket launcher takes aim at Bubbles in the air and fires off a missile at her. Bubbles looks to her right and sees the missile coming up to her. "Huh?" She gives out as the missile exploded.

Courage in horror watched this as Bubbles falls to the ground, her clothes tethered and ruined. Her sisters also witnessed this.

"BUBBLES!" Blossom shouted.

Bubbles lies on the ground unconsciously and Courage begins to get stressed even more as the smoke consume him. Just as they do, his eyes turn green and falls to the ground.

Jack saw this as well as Specific and Katz. Just then, Courage's hand slams up on the glass cracking it as it bulks up and his entire body begins to transform. He enlarges himself again. And in a matter of moments he punches out the glass and debris in a burst of anger. The soldiers back up and Katz smiles.

"Now you'll see, samurai." Specific said.'

Blossom and Buttercup also witnesses this.

Courage jumps down from the bridge and lands. He looks up in anger at Specific. And gives out a loud *ROOOOAARRRRRRR!*

"Alpha team! Let him have all of it!"

Bubbles at that time regained consciousness and looks up in horror to see a monster that is Courage. The team of soldiers fire at Courage in order to get it's attention. He charges up at them like a bull while they kept firing.

"Bring in the 50-cal!" Specific ordered. "Move your asses!"

And a large hummer drives up to Courage with a machine gun mount on top. The soldier shoots up at Courage, getting his attention. He then runs towards one of them. While another hummer with a machine gun shoots at him from the left. He moves near them and flips it over. He then runs over to the group of soldiers firing at him while the other hummer chases him. He makes a complete halt near them and stomps onto the oncoming hummer. He then grabs the vehicle and attempts slamming it on the soldiers but they duck and hide under some wreckage.

Bubbles gets up and sees in shock of what he has become.

Courage then grabs the hummer's engine and tosses it over to another hummer which explodes in contact.

Bubbles just stood there as the hummer exploded. She thought to herself how cute the puppy was and now how scary the puppy is. She gets down on her knees and just watch in horror with the flames reflecting her eyes.

"Katz! You're up!"

Katz gets the message and turns in his gun and grabs a grenade launcher. He then runs up to Courage-Hulk and fires off his grenades at him which explode in his face.

The fight outside has attracted the university students. They hold their camera phones out and record what was going on.

Inside the elementary buildings, some kids and Miss Meryl overlook the battle.

"Oooh! Look! Explosions!" Said the big nose kid known as Billy.

"What's going on out there?" Asked Otto.

"Looks like someone out there is about to be slaughtered... good." Said the non-smiling Mandy.

"Oh dear." Said Miss Meryl as she feared for Courage's life.

Back on the courtyard, Katz continued firing his grenades at Courage who pulls out some broken shards to act as shields. He fired another one and Courage blocks them. He opens up his face as it gets really ticked off.

"Remember me?!" Katz mocked him as Courage prepared to slash him with the shards, but Katz jumps up on them and holds onto the debris. He shoots his pistol at him while holding on while Courage tries to slash him again. But Katz jumps down and continues firing his pistol. He runs out of bullets and throws the gun away. Courage does more attempts to slash Katz but he dodges most of his attacks thanks to his enhancements, but he nearly has his legs lost after the last one.

"My god, he's doing it." Specific said.

Katz then pushes his legs forward, dodging more of Courage's downward strikes and gets up.

"MOVE HIM TOWARDS THE CANNONS!" Specific shouted

Katz gets the order and runs for it. Courage then chases him, but Katz's enhancements from the serum gives him a quick burst of speed. Two hummers with sound-wave cannons come in and stop in place. Katz continues to run with Courage hot on his tail. Katz turns back and calls out. "DO IT NOW!"

The soldiers activate the cannons which give off a supersonic sound wave from them and Katz jumps out of the way. The sound waves give Courage a complete stop and traps him there. General Specific watches this in amusement. Jack tries to persuade him into stopping this.

"General! Stop this!" He said to him but he doesn't listen.

Courage is trapped between the waves and covers his ears in pain. He drops down to the ground. Bubbles watches this and flies up to Specific. "Please! Stop it!" Specific orders his men to have her removed from the area. "Please! No!" She looks back at Courage again and he is in dire pain. "YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" She screamed. "NO!" Courage barely hears Bubbles shouts from the waves. "NOOOOOO!" He hears and Courage glares in anger. He gets up again, despite all of the pain he is suffering right now and grabs one of the shards to keep him self protected from the waves. Finally Bubbles snaps and flies up to one of the cannons.

"STOP HER!" Specific ordered. But Bubbles shoots through one of the cannons and it explodes. Then Courage jumps up to the other cannon and destroys it. Bubbles makes a complete stop with her feet and turns around to see what she has done.

Specific is shocked by this and so is Blossom and Buttercup.

"That was cool!" Billy said in the classroom overlooking the battle.

"Where's that gunship?" Specific asked himself and a military grade helicopter was already on it's way.

Katz then grabs an MG from one of the fallen guards and fires at Courage-Hulk, who calmly blocks them using the shard shield. He runs out of bullets and walks up to him. When they stand face-to-face, Katz mocks him. "Is that it?!"

"Katz, pull back! Pull back now!" Specific radioed him but Katz ignores it and takes his comm off. He stares at the glaring Courage.

"Is that all you got?"

One line was enough to make Courage furiously kicks Katz in the ribs and flies over to a tree where he is violently smashed to. Bubbles gasps at that sight and Katz falls down to the ground unconsciously.

Specific watched this and orders his men. "Fallback!"

"Fallback!" The soldiers retreated.

While the soldiers retreat. Bubbles walks up to Courage-Hulk who stares at her. Bubbles could not believe what he has become.

"Puppy?" She asked.

And Courage rarely put up a smile. Buttercup and Blossom fly over to her and prepare themselves to fight Courage.

"Bubbles, stand back!" Blossom demanded.

"Wait! No, girls!" Bubbles guards Courage from her sisters. "He didn't mean all of that!"

"Bubbles. Look around you!" Buttercup said. "That puppy did all of this! He's a monster!"

That hurt Courage inside.

Specific radios the gunship. "FIRE ON SIGHT!"

Dexter runs to the courtyard and a hummer explodes in a distance. He sees the girls out there with Hulk-Courage and runs to them. But stops when he sees a gunship flying over him.

"Sir, there are kids where he's standing."

Specific clenches his teeth. "FIRE GODDAMN IT!"

"Step aside, Bubbles. Or I'll make ya!" Buttercup demanded her but she refuses.

"NO! I'm sure he didn't mean to do all of this!"

"Look, Bubbles. Please. Don't make us have this conversation. Besides you saw what he just did." Blossom said.

Bubbles looks up at Hulk-Courage and decides to step away, not before shedding a tear. Courage then puts his hand on Bubbles' shoulder and she looks up to him. Courage nearly gives her a smile. But the helicopter approaches and fires it's machine gun at him.

"BUBBLES!" Blossom yelled as she notices the bullets impacting the ground. She turns to see but Courage gets in front of her and throws his large shard at the helicopter, destroying it and impacting the ground. The helicopter crashes near the girls but Courage shields Bubbles from the explosion but not Blossom and Buttercup as they are swept away from the explosion.

"NOOOO!" Jack yelled as the Blossom and Buttercup lie on the ground unconsciously and charred. Jack runs up to Buttercup while Dexter runs up to Blossom.

Specific watches the fire as Courage emerges with an unconscious Bubbles in his arms. He looks at Specific and gives him a growling glare and jumps away into the distance.

Dexter tries to shake Blossom to wake up. "Blossom?"

"Take them back to my hut!" Jack ordered Dexter as he carries Buttercup in his arms.

Dexter picks up Blossom in his arms and carries her back with Jack to his hut.

All the while Specific and his men hold their ground and retire to their quarters.

* * *

In the aftermath, most of the school's building were damaged, including the courtyard. The campus principal was seen discussing of what went down to the police.

Dexter is sitting by the hut, looking over at the distance to where Bubbles might be. Specific walks to him.

"Did you know how dangerous it was for you? To go out on to the field where we specifically told you not to? We we're trying to protect you!"

"From who?" Dexter questioned. "That thing saved their lives. He protected them. You almost killed them."

"He captured a little girl."

"What does that matter? I'm sure she will help her."

"You are clearly missing the point here. Her safety is my main concern at this point."

Dexter gets up and stares at Specific in anger. "It's a point of professional pride that I can tell somebody is lying. And you are." Specific glares at him. "I don't know where they're going. But I'm sure she'll help him in anyway she can."

"Stay out of our business, kid." Specific walked back to the hummer.

"You know... A little bird told me about your loss... Now I know why you are so desperate." Dexter said and Specific noticed.

"What kind of egghead is he?" Specific asked himself and gets inside the hummer.

* * *

Night time, a stormy and rainy night. Hulk-Courage finds himself in a jungle nearby as he carries Bubbles to shelter somewhere. Courage finds a nearby cave to act as a shelter. He enters and slowly and gently places Bubbles on the wall to recover. He looks at her and finds himself guilty for putting her in harm's way. He breathes on her which made her budge and regains consciousness. When she woke up to Courage's frightful face she shrieked and deliberately punches his face, which made Courage flinched. She then realizes it's Courage and apologizes. Courage forgives her and when he tried to get up he bumps his head on the ceiling and giving out an "OW!" which made Bubbles laugh. Courage then looks to Bubbles and so does her.

"What happened to you... puppy?" Bubbles asked.

Courage wanted to explain to her but then lightning struck along with thunder and that startled Courage. He gets angry, goes outside, throws a rock across the cliff and roars at the sound of thunder. Bubbles took a step closer to him but Courage puts his hand out at her to protect her from any kind of danger.

"It's okay... puppy..." Bubbles assured him. "It's just thunder." Courage calms a bit and Bubbles takes him back inside the cave. They sit down on rocks and they both gave happy looks. Courage feels a bit happy too. Thunder cracks again.

"It's okay... It's only the rain. We're okay." Bubbles said as she and Courage sat together to wait for the storm to clear and morning to come.

* * *

Back in Jack's hut. Blossom wakes up as Dexter sat by her.

"Dexter?"

"You were knocked for a good five hours."

"Oh..." She looks around. "Where's Buttercup?"

"Right here." She said as she woke up with Jack treating her with a glass of water. "Thanks. I need that."

"What about the monster? Is he..."

"He is on the run. The army is out there trying to capture him." Jack said.

"It won't work. Those guys don't stand a chance against that monster! We need to help." Blossom said.

"And if you intervene with them they will arrest you." Dexter said.

"I don't care! He's got Bubbles!" Blossom responded angrily.

"We all know Bubbles doesn't stand a chance against tough monsters like him." Buttercup said.

"I think you should worry more about the monster and Bubbles and start worrying about what the army has in store." Jack said. "If you want to save her you will do what I say and whatever I say."

* * *

At Megaville Hospital, General Specific enters the medical center to check up on Katz who has sustained serious injury earlier. He talks to a doctor.

"Will he ever walk again?"

"Well, his bones are fractured and has suffered serious head trauma. But looking at him recovering right now." He reveals the curtain to him. "He's got a heart like a machine." Specific looks a little closer. "Never seen anything like it."

Specific looks at the unconscious Katz on the gunnery while wearing a body cast around him. Specific nods in agreement and leaves him to recover some more. With the room all alone some eerie and upbeat dynamic music plays in the background as Katz hand slowly twitches. He then forms it into a full fist of fury and opens his yellow cat eyes. Wanting total revenge on Courage.

* * *

**End of chapter.**

**Some scenes were originally from the PPGD comic pages and I don't own them.**


	3. Bubbles and the Beast

**The Incredible Courage**

**Chapter 3: Bubbles and the Beast**

* * *

The next morning...

Bubbles and Courage were still in the cave they were in and were fast asleep. Bubbles slowly woke up and saw that Courage has reverted back to his normal form. She looks at him and smiles.

They are then seen walking out of the jungle and back into town.

Courage did happen to have some money and gave some to Bubbles which allowed her to stay in a nearby motel. She helps Courage into their apartment. Inside Courage's stomach was growling and Bubbles knew he needed to eat something after a long night.

Courage was later seen taking a bath in the tub. Scrubbing his back with a brush he took notice at a little ship toy with a cannon. He envisioned it as the machine gun that was shooting at him and Courage let out a yelp, tossing the brush in the air and landing on his head. He feels his head in pain and suffering.

Later, Bubbles returned back to the apartment with some food in her bag and heard Courage gagging, like he's vomiting. She places the food on the table.

"Puppy? Are you okay?"

Courage comes out with a tooth brush in his mouth and spits it out. He then pulls out his USB drive that he ate but regurgitated. It's covered in stomach acid. "EWWW!" Bubbles exclaimed in disgust.

"Okay... I can eat now."

Bubbles, who quickly forgot about what she saw, showed Courage what she brought.

"Okay... I brought you some food I think you might like." She shows him a box of cereal. "Corn Flakes?" Courage shakes his head. "Okay... How about... Rasins?" He shakes again. "Scooby Snacks?" Courage gags in disgust. "Hmmm... Oh. Hee hee. Where are my manners? I know. How about..." She pulls out a... "Veggie Burger!" Courage puts his hand on his face in embarrassment.

* * *

General Specific was watching the news on yesterday's battle.

_"Rumors continue to swirl about the violent conflict between the forces of the US Military and an unknown adversary on the Elementary courtyard of Megaville Campus. Three Sophomores both named Ed, Edd and Eddy witnessed some of the battle."_

_"It was like this big, huge... like hulk!" Said Eddy._

_"And he was pink." Said Ed._

_"Edd, who happens to be a reporter for the Campus newspaper captured this on his cell-phone. The search for the mysterious hulk was cut short due to thunderstorms in the area."_

General Specific turns off the TV in disregard.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the jungle forests. Sensei Jack, Blossom, Buttercup and Dexter were on the search for Bubbles and Courage who the girls think is a menace. With Jack's tracking senses he uses his will and wits to find Bubbles. Buttercup is a little behind from the group.

"Ughhh! Why do we have to walk? This is boring!" She cried out.

"Buttercup! We're trying to find our sister!" Blossom said to her.

"Yeah! But we're stuck with four-eyes here."

"Excuse me. But I'm also involved in this. I have to help too." Dexter retorted.

"Help? You attacked us back at school! And you call this help?"

"Only to test your might."

"You got us both in trouble, then our sister gets kidnap by a dog version of King Kong. You call that might?"

"Buttercup... I don't to be enemies with you."

"Do yourself a favor, Dorkster. Stay away from me. Don't talk to me. Don't flirt with me. Don't even touch me! Cause from now on... we are not friends!"

"Of course. I understand."

"Hey, samurai dude!" She called out to Jack. "Are we there yet?"

Jack stops and spots footprints. The size of Hulk-Courage. He feels it's warmth.

"He's been here. He might have gotten to the other side of Megaville. We have to hurry." Jack said as he hopped on top of trees and surveys the forest. The girls were impressed that he jumped so high.

"How does he do it?" Blossom asked.

"He jumps good." Dexter said. "Listen, Blossom. About yesterday..."

"It's alright, Dexter. I don't blame you. You just wanted to know if we are actually hero martial and you got your evidence. I guess we are more famous than anyone who ever knew about us."

"You were from Townsville you said."

"That's where we were created. Our dad, the Professor made us with Sugar, Spice and Everything nice. And accidently gave us a special ingredient. Chemical X. We were born as five year olds and with our superpowers we fought villains, monsters and injustice within Townsville and the forces of evil. Then we got older and we left town. The Professor got a new job at Megaville. Working at Fairwood College across town as a teacher of science. And that is how we ended up here... in Megaville Elementary. I miss so many people back at Pokey Oaks. Miss Keane, Elmer, Harry, Mitch... Robin... Mike... and so many others who grew up. I just... I just I could go back and see them again." Blossom sheds a tear after her speech and Dexter wiped it off her face.

"You had something on your face." He said.

"Thank you."

"It must have been hard for you to get used to living in the future."

"Tell me about it. It's a nightmare. I just with I had someone to spend it with."

Dexter looks surprised and Buttercup just turns away from Dexter giving out a "Hmph!" to him. Jack then drops back down to where they are.

"Come on. We must hurry. The longer we take the more trouble your sister will be in."

Jack and the others head off.

* * *

Back at base. Specific was looking at the monitors for any signs and Private Public enters the room.

"General Specific!" He called and got his attention. "It's Katz!"

The general walked back into the medical bay with Public and the two both saw Katz out of his body cast and sitting on the gunnery as the doctors check for any vitals on him.

"Good to see you back on your feet, soldier." He said.

"Thank you, General. I appreciate your hospitality by the way." Katz replied.

"How do you feel?" He asked him and Katz looked back at him with a menacing look.

"Pissed off right now. I'm ready for Round 3." He said while smiling.

* * *

Back at the motel...

Courage and Bubbles eat sandwiches on the table. Bubbles tries to make conversation.

"So... puppy?"

"Just call me, Courage." He responds.

"Courage... that's a good name. What is in that USB?"

"A way to get the monster out of me."

"The monster you looked a little friendly to me."

"Please, don't say that. You have not seen what horrors I have done to getting this guy out of me."

"But you saved me! HE saved me. There must be something inside that made him so... soft."

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"It does. Everything happens for a reason."

Courage heard those words like it was a sign and looks up to Bubbles who smiles at him.

* * *

Over at central base, Specific and Public are debriefing the team.

"Federals are already monitoring plastics, phones and Dr. Bagg's web account and the local media have been alerted." Public said to the board meeting. "When they pop up, they'll come straight to us."

"They're not just gonna pop up." Specific said. "The dog made it five years across the borders without messing up, he's not going to use a damn credit card anyway. If he was trying to escape he'd be long gone. But he's not escaping this time, he's looking for help and that's how we're going to get him. We know what they're after and we know he's been talking to somebody who will have copies of the correspondence. The aliases 'Mr. Pink and Mr. Fox have already been added to the SHIELD operations database. If he comes up for air we will be waiting. If he makes a peep we'll hear him. And when he slips up we'll be ready." As Specific explained.

* * *

While that happens, the duo paid a visit to a computer café place, where Courage had just explained the situation to Bubbles and why she is ready to help him. She distracts the owner of the shop while Courage sneaks in. Accesses his account and emails to Mr. Fox the data from the USB drive. After sending it and logging out the message gets tracked by SHIELD's operations database and decrypts it's content. The email that is sent to is named Cajun Fox who is biologist working at Fairwood College.

Private Public gets the match sent by SHIELD and determines the exact location. To his understanding that's where Courage is headed.

* * *

Later on the two walked down a grassy path and talked.

Bubbles smells the fresh air. "Ahhhh... I love fresh air!"

Courage didn't have much to speak about.

"So... what's it like?"

"What's what like?" Courage asked.

"Transforming into a giant pink big guy."

"I see... those hallucinations. I was an experiment. My owner didn't want to use it on herself. So she gave her life for mine."

"That's horrible." Bubbles always looked optimistic.

"Bubbles? How does it feel to you. How do you feel when you get angry or scared?"

"The only times I've ever been angry was when Mojo Jojo zapped me and my sisters and I PUNCHED THE LIVING CRUD OUT OF HIS MONKEY BUTT! Oop. That came out wrong. What I meant to say is, being angry can sometimes leave you being overconfident. Or when someone you love gets hurt. But the only time I'm ever scared of... is losing the ones I love. If anything ever happened to the Professor, Blossom, Buttercup or Mayor. I would just be so sad." Bubbles bobs her head down looking sad, but looks happy again bobs her head back up. "But, look on the bright side. As long as someone you love is still around inside your heart you will always find the strength. You just need a bit of hope... and courage."

Courage looks down again and smiles while trying to remember that.

"You know... the other you. It felt like it knew me. Maybe you can try to control more..."

"No. I don't want to control it. I want to get rid of it." Bubbles understood what he said.

"I sometimes wonder about my powers too. So I guess we're both alike." Bubbles said as the two continued to walk down the path.

* * *

Back at the medical bay... Katz is getting ready for another dosage of the alien serum.

"You ready?" Specific asked him.

"Let's even up the playing field." Katz said as he gets on the gunnery and the doctors covered the curtains.

* * *

Jack and the others made it to the other town. Blossom and Dexter are seen waiting around and Buttercup is lying on park bench on the street while Jack tries to phone Professor Utonium.

"Professor. It is Sensei Jack from Megaville Elementary. Do not be alarmed. No your girls are fine. But I am afraid Bubbles has been kidnapped. Now listen I know you are panicking and..." He hung up. "Hello? Hello?! Damn it!" He slammed the phone down on the pay booth.

"Are we done yet?" Buttercup asked.

"No. We must keep going. My senses will take us to where Bubbles is."

"Hey, can I ask one question? Are you really a samurai?" Buttercup asked as she got up.

"Yes I am. I have trained all over the globe to fight injustice. Much like you."

"So, Sensei. Where to now?" Blossom asked.

"We go north."

"Okay. If we're gonna find Bubbles, then we'll have to split up. Dexter and I will scout ahead to north and see if we can pick up on anything on the whereabouts of the dog. While you two stay together and keep finding more clues."

"What? I'd rather go with four-eyes but staying with the teacher? Really, Blossom?"

"Sorry, Buttercup. But you have to stick with him cause you'll have to fly him to us."

"It is okay, Blossom. I can make do with this search on my own while you three work something out. I will meet wherever I can. Good luck."

He jumps out of view. Dexter looks up in awe. "I have got to train my jumping skills."

* * *

Back to Bubbles and Courage they made to Times Square, Megaville and are looking at the bus destinations on the board.

"We can take the 4:34 bus to Fairwood."

"No. Buses have inspectors coming in checking for IDs. Not safe."

"Okay. How about the subway?"

"Me in a metal tube deep underground with a bunch of people in the most aggressive city in the world?"

"Well I can fly us there."

"And they can track whatever movement there is in the air." Courage corrected her again, not wanting to take risks to expose himself.

Bubbles becomes a bit lost in her mind and decides another thing. "Why don't I just call a taxi?"

Courage looks up at her. "That's better."

And soon enough... they are in a taxi, but the driver is however a crazy driver wanting to get the fastest fare. He speaks almost gibberish while yelling at the people to move out of the way and sounding something like Jar Jar Binks. While he is doing that, Bubbles and Courage are completely uncomfortable. The taxi arrives and Courage quickly gets out for fresh breathing air and Bubbles angrily gets out and yells at the driver. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?"

"Hey, you don't like, you don't ride. *tsk tsk*"

Bubbles becomes offended and lifts the taxi upside with her super-strength and places it there. "How's that feel now you dumb doo-doo head!"

Bubbles breathes heavily due to the anger and Courage comforts her. "You know, you should try lessons of yoga to help that anger-"

"You zip it!" She told him. "Let's just go."

"Okay."

And the two head off and onto...

* * *

Fairwood College.

Students are leaving because they finished their study for the day and out comes the fox himself, Cajun. An orange fox with sunglasses.

"Excuse me. Professor Fox?" Bubbles called out and ran toward to.

"That's Dr. Fox to you, little girl. And whatchu want?"

"Sorry... My name is Bubbles... you know of the Powerpuff Girls."

"Oh yeah, yeah! You mean all that flying and the laser zapping and the pow, pow, pow, Ka-bang stuff? Yeah, I heard 'bout chu."

"Great! There's someone you gotta meet." She said.

"Who?"

Courage walks in. "It's 'Mr. Fox' right?"

Fox then recognizes him. "Mr. Pink?" His jaw dropped as he looked onward at him.

Inside the laboratory.

"I gotta tell ya, I was beginning to wonder if you were even real, and if you were what would it look like? I mean what's up that!?" Cajun Fox talks while Bubbles and Courage listen on. "A being with so much power lurking inside him. That is not so surprising. Look... this ain't no picnic here, even if everything will go perfectly, if we induce an episode, if we get the dosage exactly right, is that going to be a lasting cure or is that going to be some sort of an antidote to surpass that specific flare up? I mean..." He acts like he's flipping a coin and slapping his hand on his arm. "I don't know. The point is... if we overshoot this mama by even the smallest integer, we are dealing with concentration levels of extraordinary toxicity levels... I mean I don't like a downer but that sounds like a bad thing in my opinion-"

"You mean it could kill him?" Bubbles asked.

"Kill him? Hell yeah, I should say so."

"You should know that there's a flip side to this, too. If we miss on the low side, if we induce me and fails, this will be very dangerous for you." Courage spoke.

"*laughs* Look, I may not look up to it... but I'm more curious than cautious and that's served me pretty well. So... we get started or what?"

Bubbles and Courage look at each other.

* * *

Back at base. The helicopters were leaving their posts, ready to arrest Courage this time.

Inside, Katz looks at himself in front of the mirror and sees the evil in his eyes. He breathes heavily and thinks of what he could do with all of that power. He also thinks about getting back at Courage and acquiring more of the serum. His spine then starts to grow a little larger.

He later boards the helicopter with General Specific and his men.

"How are you feeling, man?" One of them asked him.

Katz looks up to him with a disturbing look and exclaims... "Like a monster." And smiles.

* * *

Back at the college, Cajun prepares the lab to cure Courage by artificially inducing the transformation of the Hulk. He places a container of purple liquid in the machine and looked back at Courage who entered.

"Okay, on the table."

Courage lies down on the table, a little nervous that it's finally gonna happen. Bubbles watches by his side. Cajun straps his arms and legs down. "In case you get all buffed out again... I'm tying you like a hog."

"You can tell me later if I was buffed out." Courage said.

He goes over to the machine to start up but it malfunctions. "Oh, c'mon!" He slams the thing with his hand in frustration. "Stupid scholar graduate students. Now I wonder why they like to play with these things." The machine starts up again and he laughs. He then goes over to his computer and starts typing in more digits. "All right. This will be a novel sensation, we have begun."

He starts pumping up the blood out of Courage. "The dialysis will mix the antidote in your blood, but the antidote won't take hold until we achieve the full reaction. Okay, we are comprehensive." He types more in.

"Remember, breathe." Bubbles said to Courage as he gets nervous. Cajun has just finished with the calibration and goes over to Courage. He swabs the sides of his head and puts a mouth piece in him.

"You ready to go 'pop-pop?'" He said as he collides the two electric defibrillator sticks together. "You might wanna step back." Bubbles does so and she watches.

He then quickly shocks Courage with the sticks and it makes him go crazy. His stress level increases and his eyes become green again. He then starts to transform into his hulk form again. All the while Cajun removes his glasses revealing his buggy eyes as he awes at this. "Holy Granny-snacks!" He exclaimed and Courage goes completely insane while the pumps take some of the Hulk's blood.

He tries to break free but Bubbles stops him. "No! Courage, stop! Calm down! Just calm down!" She holds him down with her strength but it's barely working. "Dr. Fox! Do it!"

"Wait a minute!" Cajun screamed. "I wanna see this!"

"Please!" Bubbles pleaded but Courage broke his strap and punches Cajun in the head and he falls down. He sees the weight on Courage is pushing the seat down. Bubbles continues to hold him down. "Dr. Fox!" She looks at Courage. "Courage. I'm here! Please, be brave! Fight back!" Courage listens a bit but still struggles. As Cajun got up, Bubbles pulls him to her face. "Do it now!"

"Alright, alright! Quit complaining. All you had to do was push this button over here." He does so. "Bam!"

And the purple antidote drains out of the tube and into Courage's blood stream. Courage then stops struggling much to the relief of Bubbles who sighs. Courage then faints and his transformation disappears hopefully for good. Bubbles now looks at a unconscious Courage while Cajun looks at the monitors.

"Courage?" She calls out but no response. She starts to cry. "Courage?" Bubbles nearly lost it but Courage regains consciousness in a gasp of life and Bubbles hugs him.

"Did it work?" He asked.

"Did it work? DID IT WORK?" Cajun says. "THAT WAS FANTASTIC! Ooh! That was brilliant!"

Courage then looks to Bubbles. "I'm not a monster anymore."

"No. You're a puppy again." Bubbles replied.

He then reaches out to Bubbles and hugs her. They share an embrace.

* * *

Specific and his crew nearly arrived on the scene. Dexter sees the copters flying over head and looks to Buttercup and Blossom.

"Blossom. Buttercup. Look." He points out to the sky for them.

"Helicopters? If they're here. Then that means."

"The dog is near." Dexter concludes.

"And so is Bubbles!" Buttercup also verified. "Wait till I give that monster a piece of my mind! No one messes with the Powerpuff Girls. No one!"

"Geez... relax, Buttercup. We're just gonna save our sister and go home." Blossom said.

Sensei Jack jumps over them, rooftop to rooftop.

"Jack is following the helicopters." Dexter said. "Come on. Let's go!"

Dexter runs while Blossom and Buttercup fly.

* * *

Back in the college.

"THAT WAS THE MOST AMAZING THING I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!" Fox shouted.

"I am surprised too. What just happened?" Bubbles asked.

"Okay... here's the thing. The Gamma pulse came from the amygdale. Now, I'm startin' to wonder that Bagg's primer let the cells absorb the energy and then it abates. That's why you didn't die of radiation poisoning years ago. Now maybe we've neutralized those cells permanently or maybe we just suppressed that event. I'm inclined to think the latter. But I think that's too obvious 'coz none of my test subjects ever survived them. Now, we-"

"Wait, wait, wait! Test subjects?" Courage's eyes widen.

"Yeah... you know with the crying and the mercy and the 'oh that thing hurts' kinda guys."

"What?" Courage gets worried.

"Let me show ya."

Outside, the police and the military surround the entire building. General Specific comes out of the truck and salutes his men as they enter the surveillance van. He and Private walk in.

"What's the activity level?" Private asked.

"Snipers are covering off the sector."

Outside the building, snipers get into position and aim at the windows while hearing with their visors.

"We started off with rats and mice, but it just completely expanded and we still don't know which is more toxic. The gamma or your blood." Cajun explained as Courage and Bubbles followed him into a pantry.

"What do you mean my blood?" Courage asked.

"Courage, this is all you."

Courage looks at the glass cases with hundreds of blood samples. Courage has a horror look in his eyes.

"You didn't give me much to work with so I had to concentrate it and make more. With a little more trial and error, there's no end to what we could do! I mean, golly! It's more like the Olympians!" Courage and Bubbles look at all of the work Cajun has done. "This gamma technology can have sublimit applications. We'll unlock hundreds of cures! We will make everyone on the whole damn planet impervious to disease."

More hummers drive up the college. Katz exits out one of them and enters the building with a few squad mates. As they enter, Katz stops for a moment and looks up to the floor.

At that moment, Blossom, Buttercup and Dexter arrive and see Fairwood College already in custody of the army. And Jack jumps down and surprises Buttercup. "Ah!" She yelped and falls to the ground.

"Looks they beat us to it." Jack confirmed.

Back inside, with Courage and Bubbles looking at the work Cajun has done.

"So? Whaddya think?"

"Cajun, you gotta destroy all of this."

"What? WHY?"

"Tonight, we incinerate it!"

"Wai-wai-wai-wai-wait! Hold on!" Cajun stuttered.

"Is this the whole supply?"

"We could win the Noble for this!"

"You don't understand the power of thing, it is too dangerous; it cannot be controlled!"

As they argued, Private gets a reading. "We got anything?" He asked the sniper who is watching them argue.

"Nope."

This sort of reply made Katz quickly react and runs up to the stairs going up. Private monitors this and turns to Specific.

"Katz is going in!"

Specific reaches the radio. All the while Katz climbs up to the top using his amazing parkour skills with the serum. "Katz, stand down! There's a little girl in there." Katz did not respond and Specific angrily throws the radio down.

Back in the lab.

"We have the antidote now! What could possibly go wrong?" Cajun said.

"No, Cajun! They don't want the antidote they want to make it a weapon!" Courage retorted.

Specific got on one of the hummers and drove forward to the college.

"And if we let it go we will never get it back!" Courage said.

"Look, doggy, I hate the government more than anybody, but I think you're just being a bit paranoid."

"Listen to me!" Courage got up on the table and walked up to him. "Destroy it! Now!" But unknowingly exposes himself out the window and the sniper shot a tranquilizer at him. The tranq broke through the window and hits Courage in the back.

Bubbles gasps at this and Courage unwillingly passed out onto the floor while the sound of helicopters echoes through the room. "COURAGE!" Bubbles screamed and just then Katz came in and furiously walked up to the two.

"Get out." He said but Bubbles responds by throwing a punch to Katz but he blocks it by grabbing it with his super-strength and throws her to the glass cases. She passes out in the process and Katz grabs Courage by the face. "Come on. What is it." Courage couldn't respond so Katz slapped him in anger. "SHOW IT TO ME!" He screamed at him, again no response and slaps him again. "SHOW ME!" He screamed once more and the army force broke in calling his name out. Katz gives up on Courage and violently punches him out.

Courage is now on a stretcher and is being pulled into the helicopter. General Specific is there as he looks at him very angrily and looks at his wounds. "If you took it away from me, I will put you in a hole for the rest of your life." He said coldly to him as he is being dragged off into the helicopter.

Bubbles is seen about to see the helicopter off. He then goes over to Specific whom he looks to her.

"I will never forgive you for this, General."

"Relax, kid. You're safe now." He responded to her.

"Listen to yourself. You're only doing this because Muriel died."

"DON'T! You speak of that name ever again. He is a killer."

"You made him a killer. You're the real monster." Bubbles said as she left him.

Specific didn't care and boarded the helicopter.

Bubbles then sadly walked away from the scene. And was then reunited with some familiar faces.

"Bubbles!" Blossom screamed as she runs up to her and hugs her. "You're safe!"

"You had us all worried for a second." Buttercup says. "Where's that monster dog."

"He's already been taken of." Bubbles said sadly.

Buttercup is actually astonished. "Did you handled him all by yourself?"

"Actually... I did. But I failed." Bubbles looks down.

Sensei Jack and Dexter walked. "I've already called your father. He will be here to pick you girls up very shortly." Said Jack. "I just wish there was a way to help the dog."

"Who cares about the stupid dog anyway?" Buttercup asked.

"I DO!" Squealed Bubbles as she runs away crying.

"Bubbles? Where are you going? Bubbles!" Blossom called her back again but all she could do was watch her race down the road in tears. "I just don't understand. What is wrong with her."

Dexter looked silent but then spoke a word. "The monster that she was with. She actually bonded with her. She loves him."

Blossom looked at Dexter with a sad and worried expression and looked back to where Bubbles ran off.

* * *

"Are you saying you could make more of them?!" Public interrogated Cajun back in the lab.

"No! Not just yet! I've sorted out a few pieces, it's not like I can put together the same 'Humpty Dumpty' if that's what you're askin'. I mean, c'mon! What's the deal?! He was a freak accident, man! The goal is to make it more better!"

"So... the dog is the one who-" Suddenly he was knocked by a club behind and passes out onto the ground. Cajun looks up to see that it was Katz who did it.

"He was such an annoying dumbass." Katz said and drew his gun out.

"Why are you always hitting people? It's like one second there and the other boom right to the face."

"Shut up!" Katz aimed his gun at Cajun and cocked it.

"Now... what did I do to deserve such aggression?"

"It's not what you have done, it's what you are gonna do."

"And what's that?"

"I want some of what you got out of the dog. I want that." Katz has a crazy look on his face.

"You look like you already got a little something in you, dontcha?"

"Yeah. I want more! You have seen what he has become, right?"

"Yeah. It was beautiful. God like."

"Well, I want that! I need it..." Katz grinded his teeth.

"I don't know... what you got inside you already. The mixture could be catastrophic. It could be... an abomination..."

"Stop wasting my time." He cocks the weapon again. "Give it to me... now."

"I'll have to think about it."

Katz gets ticked off now and lifts Cajun up in the air with the might of his arm.

"Give it to me. Now." Katz said again.

"I didn't say... I was unwilling." Cajun replied while gagging. "I just need... *gag* informed consent." Katz pulls him down to his face. "And it looks like I've got it."

* * *

Back on the helicopter, General Specific continues to look at the unconscious Courage while he angrily thinks about what he did to his best friend... Muriel.

* * *

Back in the lab. Cajun Fox loads the machine with Courage's blood. It starts to drain out and be pumped into Katz' body who is strapped on the table. He feels the blood going inside him and laughs while it's being done. He's absolutely out of his mind. He then gives him the gamma pulse treatment which it passes his eyes and finally he starts turning.

"Now see! This is what I'm talkin' 'bout!" The fox said as he witnesses the transformation of Katz.

He gets out of the gunnery and starts enlarging himself. His leg ankle grows a spike and his spine becomes deformed and his face becomes more monstrous. He looks down at Cajun Fox as he keeps babbling.

"I don't know what you've been gettin' yourself into, but clearly... let's assume that you don't understand what I'm saying, but if you just and quickly gets back on the table. I'm sure everything will go smooth as granny-pie..."

Katz with all of his might shoves Cajun out of the way and hits his head. Katz crashes through the windows while Cajun Fox lies on the ground with his head cut open and bleeding. A drop of Courage's blood however drops on his infected head and it grows with lumps. He puts on a wicked smile before passing out.

* * *

The cops and the army see the monster that is Katz and fires at it. "SHOOT IT!" Katz however grabs a piece of equipment and throws it at them, just missing them it hit the power lights. They see the monster threw a soldier out of the building and it impacts the roof.

"Come on, move in! Move in!"

The monster then drops down to street level and walks into the open.

"Report, report! We have just lost two of our guys and the bogey is headed into town."

The monster throws a car through the alley and it explodes. The cops and soldiers move in to see the car go up in flames. They also turn their backs to see the monster walking into town.

"What is that thing?"

"It's the hulk! Move in!"

More explosions occur out there and many citizens flee for their lives. The crew climbs on back to the hummer and decides to follow it.

"Get me General Specific!"

On the helicopter.

"General! You need to hear this!" He said to Specific and he grabs the radio. He listens in.

"General, sir! The hulk is in the streets! Repeat; The hulk is in the streets!" They drive into town.

Specific then looks back at Courage knowing he is there and is the hulk. "That's impossible, you get a damn hold of yourself right now, soldier. Where is your position?"

"Between 23rd and 21st street, heading down Broadway!"

Specific violently hung up. "Turn us around!"

The soldiers look up. "Why are we going back?"

"Shut your mouth, soldier. I think we've got another problem." Specific said.

The helicopter turns around and heads back to Megaville.

"Dammit! Get me eyes down there!" Specific asked them.

"Yes sir."

The hummer drives across town and see another explosion caused by the monster and hundreds are running for their lives. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Specific got a visual and Courage looks up at the monitor while looking woozy.

The hummer makes a turn for Broadway and drive head on. They crash through many cars hoping to get past them. They get close enough to see the monster causing all of this. He causes a lot of destruction and a large crowd running for their dear lives. It threw a car at a person which kills him. He rips out an engine and hurls it toward a sign that collapses on the street and more cars explode. The soldiers get a visual on him and Specific watches along with Courage who can barely keep his head to the screen as he is drugged. He watches the footage.

The monster hurls a hot dog stand toward the fleeing crowd and walks up to where they were standing and lets out a roar, he then lets out an eerie and distorted laugh similar to Katz. Because that monster is Katz. Specific looks on with horror while Courage weakly utters... "One of yours?" The soldiers look at Specific who drops the radio in regret of what he created.

The police try to stop the menacing creature causing the destruction but their bullets are not working. The Abomination continues to hurl people and destroy cars while the soldiers look onward.

"Bring out that rocket launcher!" He called out and they open a create to reveal a large bazooka. "Sweet." One of them said.

He takes the bazooka out and aims it at the creature. "Eat this, buzzkill." He said and fires the rocket at the Abomination. But unfortunately for them, Katz grabs the rocket and pounds it on his skin as it explodes, demonstrating that his skin can't be penetrated. He smiles at the team as they put the rocket launcher away and attempt to flee. However the hummer's tire is flat out and is slow to make a reverse. Katz walks to the abandoning soldiers as he tosses many objects out of his way.

"Get out of there soldier!" Specific yelled to them.

They are at least trying to outrun the monster, hitting every car behind that makes it slow down. But the Abomination makes his way through the pile of cars and corners the soldiers' hummer. He then sees a taxi coming in and he stomps on it's end making it flip into the air and catches hold of it overhead. He stands tall above the weak soldiers.

"GIVE ME A REAL FIGHT!" Katz said in an eerie and distorted tone as he slams the taxi on them killing them.

* * *

Back on the copter, the soldiers could only hear the screams of the soldiers that were lost to the monster. The monster that General Specific is solely blamed for. He acts like he's about to breakdown. He then hears a whisper from Courage.

"General..." Specific listens to Courage. "I didn't mean... to kill Muriel... I only wanted... to keep her safe... I know what you are feeling." Courage continued to talk weakly and drowsily. "I feel the same way... Please... more people... are gonna die... if you don't help me..." Specific continues to look at him. "Let me take him on... I know I'm scared to do it... I know I can't control it... but if I can... aim it... I might save... everyone's lives... including yours."

"Did you save my friend? When she died?" Specific asked him. "Did you? DID YOU!?"

"Everything... happens... for a... reason..." Courage said as he passed out again.

Specific has thought this over and decides to let Courage out.

"Land us near that thing." Specific said to the pilot.

"No!" Courage woke up again after hearing that. "Keep us high... you'll be unharmed that way... Throw me... overboard... please..."

Specific decides to anyway. "Well, I never liked your guts."

The helicopter's hatch opens and Specific gives the word to release Courage and out of the hatch.

"General... one other thing... I am... sorry..." Courage's last words to Specific as he orders his men to cut the safety wire and the stretcher flies out of the helicopter. Courage tries to get scared but it doesn't work. "Aw... shiiiiiiii-" He falls from the sky and into the city. And ultimately he lands on the hard concrete and creates a hole. Specific looks down to see if he made it, but there is no sign.

On the street that isn't ruined by destruction yet, Bubbles is sitting down in an alley crying over the loss of Courage. She wipes away the tears and breathes. She then hears a roar thinking that is Courage. "Courage?" She uttered in question and starts to walk out of the alley. She gets a peek at where Courage is but was horrifyingly surprised a roar near her by the Abomination, Katz. She screamed and jumps a few feet away to battle. She shoots a blue beam at the Abomination but does no damage it him at all.

"IS THAT IT, CRYBABY?" Katz mocked and he charges at her preparing to punch her but Buttercup kicks him away and smashes into a wall.

"Buttercup!"

"Bubbles, stand back!"

Buttercup looks back as the Abomination grabs dumpster and hurls it at Buttercup whom she grabs Bubbles and flies out of the alley. The Abomination chases after them by jumping and leaping over buildings with his skills.

"Wait, Buttercup! That's not Courage!" Bubbles said as she and Buttercup fly draw the Abomination away.

"I know it's not Courage, Bubbles. You think I'm blind?!" She looks to her but she gets flipped over by a car and stops.

Katz throws a truck at Buttercup and smashes at a wall, knocking her out. The Abomination catches Buttercup and holds her up in the air.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles shrieked.

Katz laughs as he prepares to kill Buttercup but then Jack appears above and slashes him with his sword, dropping Buttercup and being caught in his arms. Buttercup wakes up and sees that Jack saved her and blushes for a moment. She stands back on her feet and she Jack stand before the Abomination. Just then a large pink fist popped out of the ground and knocked Katz far back. Jack and Buttercup watched as the large pink creature known as Hulk-Courage emerges and roars at the Abomination.

"COURAGE!" Katz yelled in anger and walks up to him.

Courage wipes away all of the rubble off him as he and Katz walked up together and eventually start running at each other. They charged one another and they both get punched in the face. They fall to the ground but quickly gets back up. Katz rapidly punches Courage's face and sends him flying through a bus and back on the road where hundreds of people run in cower. Courage gets back up as Katz walks back up to him. He grabs two police cars and smashes them together. Katz pops out and tries to strike but Courage continuously smashes his face up with the two police cars until they are completely destroyed. He then gives him a good punch in the face. Katz then spits out a drop of saliva and turns to Courage. "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?" Katz mocked again and Courage makes way for another punch but Katz kicked him in the gut and sends him flying into another alley. The Abomination smashes through the fence and chases Courage there. Jack and Buttercup see this and they both raced towards him.

Katz jumps up high and grabs hold of the structure to climb. He peeks out the hole that Courage made and see if he's still alive. "COURAGE? WHERE ARE YOU?"

Then the helicopter Specific is in flies near him. "Use that thing, soldier. Give him some help!"

"Which one, General?"

"Who do you think? Help the pink one, dammit! Cut the other one in half!"

Specific said and the soldier fires his mini-gun at the Abomination who they unfortunately got it's attention. "SPECIFIC!" Katz roared as he felt the bullets and he tried to throw a piece of debris at the copter but it dodges and continues firing at it. Katz climbed up the wall and over on the roof. All the while, the chopper continues chasing it and firing bullets at it over the roof.

Courage recovers from the blow and looks up to see that the helicopter is attacking Katz. Courage quickly climbs up to the top of the roof.

"KEEP ON HIM!" Specific screamed as they continue chasing Katz. However, Katz sees his opportunity and runs over to the helicopter. Courage managed to climbed up and chases Katz. Katz then made a leap toward the helicopter as well as Courage who leaped at him and grabs a hold of his leg while the Abomination grabs onto the copter. Katz tries to kick Courage off his legs and make him lose his grip. He does it again and Courage loses his grip but reacts quickly and grabs onto his spike ankle. The helicopter continues to spiral out of control. Blossom and Dexter continued to look for the gang while Dexter spotted the helicopter coming towards them. Blossom looks as well and gasps.

"HANG ON!" Specific yelled to his crew.

Bubbles races through the streets by super-flight and tries to help Courage. She flies to the front of the helicopter and tries to steady it down. Katz and Courage struggle to keep a firm grip and Katz is just about slipping. Courage hits commercial light sign and crashes onto the ground. The helicopter itself is about to hit the ground and Katz releases his grip and ducks as the helicopter goes underneath him. The helicopter crashes as Bubbles tries to stop it from going further to the wall they are about to crash but unfortunately for her she fails to stop the moving helicopter and it crashes into the wall with her in front and Specific and his men get pulled by the impact. Blossom gasps. "BUBBLES!" She flies over to the helicopter with Dexter following her.

Meanwhile, Courage recovers again and finds the helicopter in wreck. With a worried look on his face he races towards it.

Blossom flies over to the ruined helicopter and finds Bubbles, wounded by the impact. She then flies down to her and pulls her out. Buttercup and Jack arrive in time as Dexter watches. Specific then climbs out of the wreckage, all wounded and injured with none of his surviving crew, and then sees Hulk-Courage coming in. Katz then surprises them by jumping on top of the helicopter and the team looks up at him. Courage looks at Katz in anger while he wipes the blood off his mouth. "COME ON!" He yelled at them.

Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Jack and Dexter prepare to fight him as well as Hulk-Courage who growls at him. Katz jumps down and walks up to Courage. Blossom charges towards him to throw a punch but blocks it and punches her to a wall. Bubbles and Buttercup try to flank him but Katz flying kicks them in the face and get knocked down. Dexter summons his suit and sends rockets at him which do no damage to his skin. He fires another one in which Katz grabbed and throws it back to Dexter where it exploded on him. He is flung over the rubble and is knocked down. Sensei Jack pulls out his sword and fights the Abomination. He dodges most of his swings and slashes his face a couple of times. When Jack swung his sword again, Katz grabbed the blade and flings Jack over to broken building and crashes it.

Specific manages to get out but sees the gasoline dripping from the engine. Katz looks to Courage now and charges at him. Courage tries to block but Katz tackles him and pins him to a wall. He and Courage have a punch out. But Katz manages to overpower Courage and pins him again.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE THIS POWER! NOW WATCH IT DIE!" Katz said and he stabs Courage's chest with his bony thorn on his arm and he roars in pain. Bubbles gets up again and sees Courage in trouble again. She glares and dashes towards Katz again only for her to be kicked in the stomach by Katz' leg and flown over near the helicopter. The gasoline then runs on the ground and under Bubbles' face as she sees that's it's about to be ignited by a jet flame. Courage sees this, looking that Bubbles is now in trouble, he gets very angry now and pulls his arm out of his chest and continues to punch out at the Abomination. He grows dizzy then and Courage grabs him by the shoulders and rams his head on the wall two times until he is knocked out. Then flame then ignites the gasoline and Bubbles dodges the oncoming flames but Specific is still in the helicopter and is about to be burned. Courage sees this and thunder claps his hands so hard it generated wind to blow the flames away. The flames are gone and Specific is saved as he climbed out of the helicopter. He looks at Courage knowing that he saved his life but then Bubbles catches eye on Katz behind Courage with two chained cemented blocks together.

"LOOK OUT!" Bubbles screamed as Courage looked behind but before he could react he was slammed to a wall by the cement. Katz laughs at this and continues to slam his face in with the cement.

"That's enough!" Blossom yelled as she flew against the Abomination attempting to attack again but Katz' senses her and slams the cement block to her chest, cracking her ribs. Dexter watched this in horror as Blossom fell hard to the ground and against a wall. She slides down to the ground and lies there. Dexter runs to her body. "Blossom!" He runs to her as her bow slowly descended down. Buttercup and Bubbles were shocked at this as they concluded that Blossom has been seemingly killed in battle. Buttercup, now enraged, flies up against Katz as she roars. She punches him so hard he could feel them. "YOU KILLED MY SISTER!" She screamed as she punched him. Katz manages to block one of her punches and twists her arm down in pain. She screams and tosses Buttercup toward the helicopter where General Specific is standing.

"GENERAL." Katz said as he grabs the cement blocks with chains again and heads towards Bubbles, Dexter and the presumed dead Blossom. Courage then wakes up and sees the group in danger. Katz laughs again as he swings the cements on the chain around like a merry-go-round. It hits the blades up top and the gun mounted and he prepares to hit them next.

"ANY LAST WORDS?" Katz asked to them.

Hulk-Courage then gets up and lifts his arms up in the air. "HULK-" Bubbles looks to him in shock. "SMASH!"

And Hulk-Courage slams the ground down with his fists and creates an earthquake heading towards Katz' feet. He gets caught in it and releases his grip on chain and it flies into the air. The chains then land right on top of him and pins him there. Courage then jumps toward him, holds the chain wrapped around his neck and proceeds to strangle him with it. Katz tried to fight back by punching his face in but Courage tries to cope with it. They struggle for more times until Courage finally grabs one of his thorns, pulls it off and impales it to Katz' shoulder. He then continues to strangle him but as the girls watch him, Bubbles sees that he's going too far. Courage roars as he continue go as far as he needs to kill him.

"STOP!" Boomed Bubbles and Courage stops to look at her. He sees a sad face on her and Courage decides to stop.

Just then the military and police force arrive. They see what Hulk-Courage has done and so have the Powerpuff Girls, Dexter and Sensei Jack. Courage releases the chain off Katz, the Abomination, and throws him to the ground. Katz is all but weaken and cannot fight back. Courage steps on his back, knocking him out for good and roars out loud to the top of his lungs. "ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Many of the people are terrified by him and Courage violently hands the unconscious Katz over to General Specific who looks back up to him.

Bubbles then walks up to him. Courage and Bubbles stare at each other for a moment. Courage looks a bit sad now, not that he finally defeated Katz but by the people staring at him.

"It's okay, puppy." Bubbles said. She then sheds a tear and Courage wipes it off with his large finger. He looks at her tear and utters... "Bubbles..." softly. Then a helicopter from above shines it's light upon Courage. Courage then angrily looks up and sees the chopper. He then runs over to the ruined helicopter, passing by Sensei Jack, Buttercup, Dexter and Specific. He then looks back at Bubbles who gives her a wave of goodbye. She does the same thing too as she cries. Courage then quickly leaves the scene.

Dexter is still trying revive Blossom by pushing down on her chest while shedding tears of sadness. Suddenly Blossom sprung to life with a large gasp and sits up while Dexter becomes shocked and falls over. Blossom saw everything around her and even sees the unconscious Katz. She then wonders where Courage is while Dexter in great relief hugs her and she blushes. Buttercup tells her that it wasn't them who won the battle and looks back to Bubbles. She said the battle was won by hope and courage.

Hulk-Courage is last seen trying to escape police helicopter pursuit by jumping over obstacles on buildings. He then makes a giant leap as the light shines bright on him.

* * *

The next day...

Back at Megaville Elementary, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Dexter continue to live their normal lives while sitting in the classroom learning. Bubbles on the other hand looks at the window very distantly. She then finishes drawing a picture on her desk with her and Courage smiling together under a rainbow and a tagline above the rainbow reads... 'Best Friends Forever' Bubbles smiles at her drawing and looks out the window again. Wondering if she will ever see Courage again.

* * *

Seventeen days have passed and we see a grassy landfill covering the place. Courage is seen running back to his little hut on the far side of the land.

Inside, he pours himself a cup of tea and receives a letter from Sensei Jack. He opens it and reads it.

'Dear, Courage. Muriel also left this locket for you during her passing. I think you should hold on to it. It is very valuable to you. Sincerely, Sensei Jack.'

Courage looks at the locket and embraces it with his chest. He then writes a reply back to Jack.

Later... Courage tries meditating on the carpet in his home. Trying to control his stress. He tries so hard he cringes his teeth. His fingers twitch.

_**Days without incident: 31**_

Courage pauses for a moment and then opens his eyes which have turned dark green.

_**Days without incident: 0**_

Courage then smiles as the fanfic ends.

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	4. Epilogue

**The Incredible Courage**

**Chapter 4: Epilogue**

* * *

"Reload." Specific said to the bartender in a bar he is sitting at.

All General Specific could do now after all of these years is to drown his pathetic sorrows by drinking scotch. He drinks another shot.

"Reload." He said again to the bartender and he fills up his drink again.

He looks around the bar and see not so many people in here. He then slumps down on the table and looks at the mirror. He thinks to himself... He has been so selfish, so misguided and so power-driven that he wanted to make his army perfect. But ultimately for him, it fell into the wrong hands. He blames himself for most of it, and wishes to pay off the charges of his own doing.

Just then... a very familiar figure walks into the bar. All robotized and cool. She walks into the bar and smells the atmosphere inside.

"Ahh... nothing smells better than the stench of stale beer and defeat." She said and walked up to General Specific. "You know I hate to admit this to you, General, but I told you so. Those soldier enhancement programs were put on ice for a reason." She turns around and reveals her face. "I've always felt that hardware was much more elaborate."

Specific looks to her and recognizes her face. "Jenny Wakeman?" He said but doesn't look so surprised. He looks at her armor. "You always dress for occasion don't you?"

Jenny giggles. "Just handed down some criminals on the way." Specific nods. "Anyway... Whoa... geez. You look like you've been through hell."

"You should talk." He responded.

"You should listen."

Specific hears that and leans forward to Jenny.

"Now... What if I told you we were putting up a team together?" Jenny whispered to him.

"Who's 'we'?" Specific asked.

Jenny did not respond and all she could do was smirk as the fanfic closes.

* * *

**Cast:**

**Courage the Cowardly Dog as Bruce Banner/The Hulk  
General Specific as Theodore Ross  
Katz as Emil Blonsky/The Abomination  
Muriel played the Betty Ross part at the beginning  
Bubbles played the rest of the Betty Ross role  
and Samurai Jack as Sensei Jack**

**Blossom, Buttercup and Dexter played as themselves**

* * *

**Thank you for reading this fanfic and be sure to catch up again for the next entry**

**"Iron Robot 2"**

**See ya!**

**"Courage will return in the Avengers"**

* * *

_"The Powerpuff Girls. Townsville's mightiest heroes... Indeed they have live up to their reputation."_

A dark being is sitting on his throne. Watching the girls in their battle from earlier.

_"Each day they become more stronger and powerful thank I have ever dreamed them to be. Belle, my dear. I believe it's time you get acquainted with some new friends..._

A girl in a white dress holds his leg. She opens her eyes and her pupils are missing.

_"I'm sure they wouldn't mind letting you join their little club, After all... you always wanted to be a Powerpuff Girl."_

She looks at the fourth wall very disturbingly. _"Powerpuff Girl..." _She said eerily. And the scene fades to black.

* * *

Another scene involves a boy in dark hair looking through the monitors and observing Dexter as he battled the Abomination earlier before. He then pauses at the point where he is hugging Blossom.

"So... my archrival has found a new girlfriend. How touching. This is the perfect moment for me. The perfect moment for revenge! I will make you suffer, Dexter. Just as I have suffered. I will show you how it feels like to lose someone you care about. You will pay so dearly. I will have my revenge. And I will kill your precious flower. I, MANDARK WILL REIGN SUPREME!" He said as he held his fist up in the air and laughs. "Excellent! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! *coughs* *gags* AhhhhhHahahaha!"

* * *

**Oh no... This doesn't look good. Find out in the next story.**


End file.
